The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Princess
by Escaflowne Luva
Summary: The concluding chapter from The secret Gang, everyone is on their way to Ubdo to see the secret princess, Drakea. But there are other shocks in store for the Dornkirk Empire........... R&R plz


The Legend Of Secrets: The Secret Princess  
  
Deep in the Zaibach Empire, Dilandau knelt before Emperor Dornkirk, wishing to speak to him about his new plan to kill Van and the others.  
  
"Why do you come, Dilandau?" asked Emperor Dornkirk  
  
"I have word of Van, Folken and the others have reached Ubdo," replied Dilandau.  
  
"That is why you are here!? To say they have went to Ubdo!?"  
  
"Yes, but they have a specific job to do there, your greatness."  
  
"What must they do?"  
  
"They are there to speak with Drakea, the princess."  
  
"But, she is the only person outside our lands that knows how we can be defeated."  
  
"Exactly, my lord."  
  
"We must take action against this," Dornkirk said, "Send out the Zaibach warriors-"  
  
"I have a better plan."  
  
"Yes? Which is?"  
  
"Kasumi"  
  
"Who is Kasumi?"  
  
"She is the strongest Cat Girl in the world. She can transfigure herself into other people, and she has the most seductive eyes, which can lead anyone astray."  
  
"Let me see this Cat Girl"  
  
Dilandau got up, bowed his head, moved a few steps back, then clicked his fingers. A tall, beautiful, dark haired Cat Girl walked in and the way she walked was to say, royally.  
  
"Good evening, my master," said Kasumi, getting down on one knee.  
  
"No please, there is no need for that."  
  
She got up, looked at Dilandau, and then looked back at Dornkirk.  
  
"So, my child, what is your plan of attack?" asked Dornkirk.  
  
"Well from my vision.... I saw The Secret Gang along with Folken and the others. Which means my job will be a lot more difficult, and a lot more fun," she giggled, "Firstly, I will transfigure myself into-"  
  
"HITOMI!" shouted Van.  
  
Hitomi was dreaming while she on deck, reaching Ubdo.  
  
"What happened?" asked Neeko.  
  
"I had a bit of a dream that's all," Hitomi replied.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, Neeko"  
  
Everyone aboard walked out of the plane, which had once again crashed.  
  
"You know, Scarlett. Maybe I should help you make this land perfectly, hmm? After we're done talking of course."  
  
"Oh yes, that'd be brilliant," replied Scarlett, with a very large smile on her face.  
  
Nakeri looked on jealously.  
  
"Don't worry, Allen likes you," said Hitomi, to Nakeri, while walking past her, this had put a smile on Nakeri's face.  
  
They all walked into the palace, and saw the descendants, and walked to them.  
  
"Lord Van, I knew we'd meet again," said the descendant.  
  
"Yeah, but we're here to see someone we've never met," said Van, "Never even met."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The princess"  
  
"I see," responded the descendant, "Well she's away right now."  
  
"I don't care! Get her back here!" shouted Van, beginning to lose his patience.  
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared from the balcony, they saw a figure, with wings, it flew down and landed on the balcony, as the lights dimmed, they noticed it was a young girl. She put away her wings and she walked into the room. She was a tall, brown haired, angelic girl, with deep blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry for being late, Lord Van," she said, "I am Princess Drakea. Draconian Princess. The secret of Ubdo."  
  
"You – you're a draconian?" said Van, stuttering.  
  
"Yes that was why I was kept a secret, people fear our kind so, Lord Van. Ubdo was meant to be a peaceful place, and was not meant to have a royal who would be feared."  
  
"She does have a point little brother," said Folken.  
  
"Oh I see, your Folken, the boy that ran away from the throne and became your home country's enemy. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Your highness, please be aware that Folken is now on our side," said Neeko, slightly upset about how Drakea was treating Folken.  
  
"I am sorry, Neeko, please excuse my attitude. I have a bit of a problem controlling it."  
  
"Noticed," whispered Allen.  
  
"Look, all do respect, miss, but we have word that you know how to defeat Dornkirk. So why don't you just let us in on the secret, huh?" said Van.  
  
"I thought I knew a way, but now Dornkirk has a very strong weapon," began Drakea, "He has Kasumi. She is a Cat Girl just like Meryl and Neeko," Meryl and Neeko looked at each other, then looked back to Drakea, "Although, Kasumi has a few differences. She is ten times as stronger. She has the power of visions, transfigurations. She also has the most powerful eyes. She can just look into your eyes and then you will believe what ever she tells you. Now about destroying Zaibach. The first part is easy, all we have to do is get past the guards. The next thing is a bit tricky, we have to find a way in, and the last bit is the most difficult, Kasumi."  
  
"Well we need to find out what Kasumi's weaknesses are," said Folken.  
  
"I know one weakness," began Drakea, "Me"  
  
"Why are you a weakness?"  
  
"A few years ago Drakea was prisoner at the Zaibach Empire, she and Kasumi became friends because Kasumi also was a prisoner. A few months later, the guards took Kasumi, and tortured her and made her turn evil. Dornkirk had no idea what the guards were doing, it was Dilandau's choice to do this to her. No matter how evil they made her, she'd never defeat her friendship and love for Drakea," answered Scarlett.  
  
"Oh. So you can be bait," said Van.  
  
"Yes, but we all have specific parts to play," said Galach.  
  
"Van, Hitomi, you guys are on Escaflowne. Allen, Folken and me, we're on foot. Scarlett, Nakeri and Ayane, you guys climb up the back wall, while me, Allen and Folken keep the guards distracted. Drakea, you fly over head, then quietly climb down to the basement free the prisoners and then go find Kasumi," said Galach, "Meryl, Neeko, you two go with Drakea."  
  
"Right, okay, left out two important things, kid," said Folken.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How do we get Escaflowne to the island? How will we be sure there are no guards on the stairwell to harm Drakea? How exactly will we know how to kill Dornkirk?" asked Folken, eagerly.  
  
"Well, Dornkirk, never had guards on the stairwells, he always thinks, no one will get past the gates. We improved Scarlett's plane. Make it bigger so we can get Escaflowne into it. And Dornkirk is a machine connected to the walls, so when all is defeated and dead, we cut all the wires and we blow up Dornkirk, finished."  
  
"What about Dilandau?" asked Nakeri.  
  
"I think we can use him," replied Drakea.  
  
Everyone was ready preparing to fight.  
  
Back in Zaibach, Dilandau and Kasumi are in Kasumi's room.  
  
"What are you going to do about the battle?" asked Dilandau.  
  
"Anything and everything," she replied.  
  
Kasumi sat on herbed, leaning back, on her to hands, looking to seek Dilandau's attention.  
  
"So, you looking forward to the battle?" asked Dilandau, turning, to see Kasumi sitting there looking beautiful.  
  
"Yes, its bound to be fun," she answered, she got up walked to Dilandau. "I know you want me, Dilandau, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Dilandau looked into her eyes, but remembered her power, and moved away.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do," he said.  
  
"Oh, do you? You know I want you, too?" she answered, grabbing his face, and beginning to kiss his face multiple times.  
  
"Your seductive to most people, Kasumi, but not me," he said, heading to the door.  
  
"Oh really!?" screamed Kasumi, she ran to him and threw him onto the bed, she climbed on top of him and looked at him again. "Then why the hell do you want me so bad?!"  
  
She changed her expression, and showed red eyes and fangs, she scrapped Dilandau's face with her teeth leaving his cheek to bleed.  
  
She returned to herself and looked into his eyes, this time he didn't look away, she was taking control of him.  
  
"Dilandau, go to Dornkirk and kill him!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes, Kasumi, I shall"  
  
She got off of him and he went to the door.  
  
"Dilandau," she said, he turned, "Come back here when your are done."  
  
"Yes, Kasumi," he replied.  
  
Kasumi was happy she was getting her way, soon she would take control of all of Gaea!  
  
Message from author – The characters of Drakea and Kasumi, are based on me and my friend Lisa. She chose to be evil, but honestly, she is a really nice person. 


End file.
